kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Castle
"What is this strange, colorful place? Have we been eating mushrooms?" Welcome to Bowser's Castle, a Kongregate chatroom that is currently owned by RothyCat. Oh, and please do mind the lava pits, we work hard to keep them at optimal temperature. contributions and edits to our room's wiki are welcomed. If revision is required, feel to ask why and how it needed to be revised. Rules and Regulations Bowser's Castle is a wonderful chat room, filled with happy users, enjoying their multitude of games, and keeping up conversations with others. We'd like to keep it that way. These rules are constituted by Kongregate, in the name of Kongregate, for Kongregate. Featuring a great community, relatively good moderator participation, and molten lava pits, BC is one of the more active rooms on Kongregate.com. Expect to make a friend here, but be prepared for the game-loving geekery that its regulars are notorious for! Teh Important Stuff 1. Don't be a troll 2. Harassing others is not allowed. 3. Promotion of illegal activity is not allowed. 4. Excessive profane or abusive language is not recommended. 5. Don't feed the trolls. 6. Don't spam. 7. Inappropriate links are to be posted or given out is illegal. 8. Use appropriate username and profile pictures. 9. Don't role-play excessively (Emotes are good, anything involving excessive violence or multi-paragraph macros are bad). 10. Any excuses refering to "Little brothers" or diseases such as "Tourette's Syndrome", although the effort is commended, shall be discredited. 11. Do not speak bad language in the room. If you wish to see the full details provided on these rules, go to the "Code of Conduct" section on Kongregate, or follow this link http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct The Fine Print Like most rooms, Bowser's Castle has some unspoken guidelines that are unique to the room environment. Like all chatrooms on Kongregate, the Rules of Conduct may be upheld differently from moderator to moderator, so if anything needs clarification, please feel free to ask the Resident Mod or Room Owner. 1. When you walk into this room, you're speaking English. There are plenty of chatrooms on Kong that cater to all world languages, so by all means don't feel limited if you're lucky enough to be multilingual! Just be sure to speak your language of choice in the designated chatroom, which is listed in the Rooms List as well as the Room Description. A few rooms, like Tower of Babel, allow all languages to be spoken at any time. Come one come all! 2. Don't post any links leading to innapropriate websites or scam sites. No one wants to help you get points at lockerz. 3. Don't be a troll, and don't act like one. Simple as that. 4. Spam is not tolerated, unless you have a side of fried rice and a biscuit to eat along with it, then it's delicious. 5. Caps Lock is not cruise control for cool. Room Owners (Both Past and Present) Current Room Owner: Rothycat: - Contrary to popular belief, yes she IS a girl, and yes, she DOES exist on the internet! Rothy, aka "Roffins", aka "Roffy", aka "Rothtafarian", has been on the Kong scene since 2008 and took ownership of Bowser's Castle roughly a year ago, when it was then known as "Out of the Blue". Changing the name to something a bit closer to her own nerdly desires, Bowser's Castle has flourished into a lively, albeit sometimes chaotic, community of gamers and youthful hearts alike. Hailing from Seattle, Washington, Rothy is an avid gamer and adores reading, drawing, and pwning noobs with her banhammer when the situation arises. Past Room Owner(s): KakkoiiBishounen Regular Moderators Dragoneye904 - Imbulletproof - List of Visiting and Well Known Moderators Blarlack - DragonFlame997 - Hayato_Sakashi - kiwibob - MrSpontaneous - Razzi3l - Storageheater - =List Of Regulars= Before adding your name to this list, please check with the room owner and/or other regulars to see if you qualify for the list. 1132 - angelee33 - ArianaBanana - aturtledoesbite - Hello. As you may already know, my username is aturtledoesbite. Why? It just is. Anyway, I'm just a guy that hangs out in the Castle. You can usually find me there after 3:00 P.M. in United States Central time (whatever it's called) whenever I feel like talking to people. I've found a lot of friends in here, so drop on by! bert1432 - Cyberhammer - DarkDragonVA - DarstardlyDave - Dedwynde - Fnar3221 - Hello, I'm one of the newer regulars. Inducted into Bowser's Castle and so far loving all of its colorful and wacky inhabitants. Mr. Fnar3221 likes the "Dubstep" and "DnB" genres of music, can usually be found listening away to the songs on volumes not meant for human ears, walking his dog, Balto or if not hanging out with Balto, talking about how awesome Balto is. Going to University in the fall of 2010 (hopefully!) and I enjoy the finer things in life. godzuki - gogurt12 - goldenbullet - Hi. My name is "goldenbullet" as indicated by the little red thingy over there←. I'm working on the Wiki, helped created this one with the help of Fnar3221 and Rothycat who are listed somewhere over there ↑. Give any of us a shout if you want something added or changed on here! Golly_Greg - Halodu3de - I_like_toast - Jujitsu777 - kegso - you can usualy find me listening 2 Black Sabbath and giving out free virtual beer thats why some ppl call me --KEGSO MAN-- oh and i'm from belgium so plz forgive my bad grammar KillerShadow90 - Hey BC is always the room i go to. I'm really good at video games and like making friends kiteless - koopashell - What would I be if I wasn't a regular in the Castle? Ness1010 - NihilistMachine - I am the witty new addition to Bowser's Castle. You will find me most days chilling out listening to Dubstep with Fnar3221 and being the good ol' witty guy I am. Also, you might find me trying to make dry humor not fail over the interwebs. o_______o - Uh, Hi? My name is Kyle, and I don't like to talk. In fact I don't know why I'm talking now. Oh, dangit! I'm typing! pinoyako - I'm known as pie, but some call me pino... if you want to have a food name, just talk to me :D rosalinaSMGdoro - Sabin7 - Hello, my name is Sabin7. I can proudly say that I've been on Kong for a while, and a generous portion of that amount has been in Bowsers Castle. The people who I first met there I will not forget: RothyCat, Codeman101, Angelee33, Batzilla, Odins__Raven, Koolfoo3, and Unit53374. Shadow10101 - thepimpage - tharak - Unit53374 - Hey! I'm Unit! I don't think i've ever been to another site in my life, and if I have, than it was a mind control experiment by the Feds... vesparian - warlic97 - werewolfbabe - wolffang_1000 - x_Snake_Eyez_x - Hello! I'm Snake. I can often be found lurking around Bowser's Castle in one of my four accounts: x_Snake_Eyez_x, MrLogic2, x3_Burninator_x3, and Shattered_Glass. I can use my intelligence to thwack any troll out of the park! xela248 -Hey there! I’m a teenage nerdy gamer girl who owns her own Bat’leth. I am the creator of the sarcasm dance which is constantly performed in Bowser’s Castle at regular intervals. Really open, like to think I’m an alright person :P If you wanna know more, just talk to me! x3_Hades_x3 - Im a female, Follow the laws of Kongregate and dont get on my bad side or the powers of Hades and the Ability of Mod calling will be your demise! List of Upcoming Regulars Within a grace period of two weeks, the room owner and/or current regulars will discuss to whether these individuals should be inducted into our prestigious list of regulars. ' jusdkidding - i think BC is the place for me, however if my princess is in another castle just let me know DrPickel - Jirachi120- The Definition of a Regular A regular is simply put, someone who contributes to the chat room on a constant basis. This can be achieved in any way. Make some friends, be mature, and have some good conversations. By simply being nice, your're already moving closer to the goal. Level doesn't make a difference in being a regular, it's all about how you act. 'How Regulars are Chosen There is no "official" means to becoming a regular, if we see your face often enough and we like you, you're in! Room Quotes Anything you find funny or interesting that was said can be added here. Just make sure it was said in Bowser's Castle... And not in some silly Princess's castle! March 30, 2010, 4:11 PM (Pacific Time): Bowsers' Castle contemplates their place within the Force. MrSpontaneous: must make some moments awkward Rothycat: Don’t you do that constantly anyhow Spont? MrSpontaneous: make moments awkward? MrSpontaneous: You know it. Rothycat: Dark skippy! Rothycat: darn* MrSpontaneous: haha Rothycat: “Dark skippy” sounds like evil peanut butter. Ryoga1231: lol MrSpontaneous: It uses the force to choke you? Ryoga1231: “the official PB of the dark side….” MrSpontaneous: dark skippy always makes the bread land peanut buttered side down. June 30, 2009 (unknown time stamp): aleeg96: is rothy okay with you eating him Rothycat: Ale, that sounded wrong on so, so very many levels. XD Unit53374: ... I think I remember that, one time, we got in a fight about Rothy Cookies... I'm not entirely certain though... (bloody Memory Retention issues *grumble*) On April 22nd, 2010, at approx. 7:41PM (Eastern Mountain Time) the start of a rant by our very own, LunacyVII, was humorously interrupted by Unit53374 Fnar3221: I hear a story. Fnar3221: What's on your mind, Lunacy? LunacyVII: Impossible geometries, lines and colours and shapes the human mind barely comprehends Unit53374: ooh a story! April 16, 2010, 11:37 AM (Pacific Time): VampireGhost: -drinks some milk- assassin360: i love milk DastardlyDave: I love tacos. VampireGhost: I love cookies kegso: i love chicks Rothycat: I love lamp. May 13, 2009, 8:52 PM. (Eastern Mountain Time) Unit53374: i need to recharge my debatron itf Unit53374: no itf Fnar3221: No itv. Unit53374: and the past now as well Unit53374: v? Fnar3221: Ventures. Unit53374: i the ventures? Unit53374: in Fnar3221: ... Yes? Unit53374: well, what does that mean? Fnar3221: Figure it out. June 05 2010, 1:50 AM (British Summer Time) - Hilarity ensues when London and USA sayings are taken the wrong way... goldenbullet: You don't have to be manly to enter a bathroom. xela248: You don't have to be manly to enter a toilet. TheH21: A USED toilet... goldenbullet: Enter a toilet? xela248: It's what we call the bathroom here. xela248: Because we're just that classy :P goldenbullet: I really don't think I'd want to enter a toilet. xela248: It's London for bathroom! goldenbullet: Sounds quite disgusting, mind you. Who knows what else has been in there other than fecal matter. xela248: It means bathroom. >.< June 07, 2010 Around 7:30PM EDT time zone - When mods get too in touch with their instincts. Ahhhnold: everybody, now here you can see a mod in it's natural environment MrSpontaneous: heya koopa Ahhhnold: careful now, they are very territorial MrSpontaneous: *pees on Ahhhnold* girlofkevgz: Yes girlofkevgz: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWw Ahhhnold: I have just been claimed June 19, 2010 - 02:07 AM BST (British Summer Time)- Sword vs Bat'leth. thepimpage: the katana looks nice on my wall xela248: The Bat'leth looks nice in my hand. thepimpage: some people hang paintings thepimpage: i hang swords xela248: Some people hang swords. xela248: I hang people. :D x_Snake_Eyez_x: Like x_Snake_Eyez_x: me! thepimpage: the batleth looks heavy as hell xela x_Snake_Eyez_x: OH GOD! Imbulletproof: hahaha point to xela xD x_Snake_Eyez_x: Bad timing. June 22, 2010 - 9:49 PM x3_Hades_x3: -coughs up- Ach.. Achh Hahhh.. -jumps down out of bullets hands and finds a corner- Acch.. -coughs up hair ball which is Magi- Magicant: ... Magicant: -Spreading- I'm a beautiful butterfly! x3_Hades_x3: And thus Magi was reborn! June 26, 2010 - 10:29 AM Eastern Mountain Time GraveHorizon: What about the element... xela248: OF SURPRISE! GraveHorizon: ...of SURPRISE! GraveHorizon: Damn, ninja'd. xela248: Ninja'd. xela248: And again. :P GraveHorizon: Nija'd your ninja'd. GraveHorizon: Biatch. xela248: Ha! GraveHorizon: *Ninja'd xela248: I win! goldenbullet: Wow, you ninja'd on ninjaing your ninja. GraveHorizon: Damn this keyboard. goldenbullet: That's pretty coincidental. xela248: Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. June 27, 2010 Around 9:15 Eastern Mountain Time NihilistMachine: It's the eye of the tiger, its the thrill of the fight. aturtledoesbite: You may have the eye of the tiger, but you have the reflexes of a sloth. skudz: o.O NihilistMachine: Says the one that just got hit with a baseball bat. aturtledoesbite: Hey! Now no amount of reflexes can defend someone from a baseball bat! Interesting Stories, Events, Antics, etc Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners